


Misapprehension

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ficlet, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to be out, Jim doesn't.  What shall they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misapprehension

Misapprehension

By Patt

 

For PatK

Word Prompt: Misapprehension

Word count: 832

 

“No, Chief, I don’t want to come out to our friends, they would never understand.” Jim said loudly. 

 

A very irritated Blair answered back with, “How do you know they would never understand?”

 

“I’ve been around them long enough to know that they don’t like gay people. Okay, I might be wrong about Connor and Joel, but Simon, Rafe and Brown don’t like gays. They’ve made fun of them for years. I don’t want to be one of their jokes.” Jim explained. 

 

“I think you aren’t giving them enough credit, man. They love us and will understand what we’re going through.” Blair countered. 

 

“We’re not telling them, and that’s that.” Jim was ready to stomp his foot when Blair said, “Fuck you. I don’t want to be in this relationship anymore. You aren’t a good friend at all. You’re not even giving them a chance. I’ll move back downstairs into my old room.”

 

“Chief, we both know you’re not going to move downstairs, so just quit the dramatics right now,” Jim said. 

 

Blair stormed upstairs and got all of his things out of the dresser and moved it downstairs. Jim just stood there with his mouth hanging open wondering when the motor mouth would come to his senses. Right now, it looked like they were officially breaking up, but that couldn’t be. Blair loved Jim; Jim knew this to be true. 

 

Blair went into his small bedroom and didn’t come out again before morning. Jim went upstairs and hoped that Blair would come up during the night, but Blair didn’t. When Jim woke up in the morning, Blair was already at the station. He didn’t even wait for Jim. Now Jim was getting pissed off. After all, he knew these people at the station much more than Blair did. 

 

He heard the joke Rafe told about what do you call a gay bar with no bar stools? A fruit stand. And they had all laughed long and hard at that one, so Jim knew better than to tell these people something as private as this. He wasn’t going to share it with anyone. Blair would just have to come around. 

 

When Jim got to the station, Blair wasn’t talking to him and everyone knew he was pissed off at Jim. 

 

Rafe walked over and quietly said, “You guys aren’t going to break up are you?”

 

Jim’s mouth dropped open and he said, “What are you talking about?”

 

Rafe got a little closer and a little quieter, and said, “We all know you guys are dating, Ellison, it’s not like it’s a secret. Everyone knows.”

 

Jim opened his mouth to deny Blair, and Rafe stopped him. “Don’t even think about telling me it’s not true. That would be like spitting on him, man. He’s a good guy and we all like him.”

 

“You don’t even like gays, what makes you think it’s all right for us and not for gays?” Jim asked just as quietly as Rafe had been talking. 

 

“We tell jokes about all different people, Jim. Just because I tell jokes about dumb blondes, doesn’t mean I don’t like blondes, after all I’m married to one.” Rafe explained to the stupid detective. 

 

“So you all know about us?” Jim asked never looking Rafe in the eye. 

 

“Yeah, we can all see how crazy you are about each other and we like both of you together. Now go into the break room and make up,” Rafe pulled Jim out of his chair and shoved him towards the break room.

 

Jim smiled as he walked back to the break room and saw Blair sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Jim wasn’t sure what it smelled like, he didn’t think he wanted to know. But he did want to talk to Blair, so in the break room he went. He shut the door and Blair stood up to leave. 

 

“It seems I’ve made a slight misapprehension about our friends.” Jim started to say. 

 

Blair smiled and said, “Oh yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah, you were right. Again,” Jim said smiling back. 

 

“So I can move back into our room and tell people about us if I wanted to?” Blair asked. 

 

“You can tell whoever you want to, Chief. I was being an idiot and I totally understand how you feel now. I’m sorry.”

 

Blair stood smiling even wider and said, “So have you heard the joke about the gay bar with no bar stools yet?”

 

Jim started running after Blair only to catch him before he opened the door. Jim whispered, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now let’s get our work done so we can go home and talk more about this.” Blair said opening up the door. 

 

Everyone in the bullpen was watching them exit the room and they all clapped when they saw both men smiling. Jim knew everything was going to be all right. Blair had known it all along. 

 

Friends were a good thing to have. 

 

The end


End file.
